potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Ship (sample)
I added version tracking and the category sort fix. Also I at first added a new color box for Durability and Recipe which where missing but that didn't really work out. The recipe line would be to long and cut off breaking the beauty of the whole infobox. Now I added the recipe as a single line at the bottom and added Durability to the capacity,crew,etc color box and it looks much better. Also I added an image to see how it would look in your info box. --Lord Alderaan 11:33, 11 January 2008 (CET) Defense values and DR Defense: I think the base defense values for each ship should be included in the template as it's now shown on the ship info screen ingame. Defense value is the base accuracy penalty due to size that other ships get when firing at that ship. It spans from 2 (1st rates) to 55 ('Otter' Skuda). On the shipinfo screen it's listed under Modifiers DEF and have 6 different values, but the base value before skill/rigging etc are always the same on 5 of them (with grapple defense always being 0). So just listing a single base defense value would be good enough. DR: DR (Damage resistance) is a value that most ships have base values of. It works so that the DR is subtracted from the hit damage before possible % resists. Because it's a fixed value and not a % value it has different effect depending on the damage of the hit. A ship with a high DR value will take almost none or no damage at all from small guns. As the structure is lost the DR value decreases. Only Port/Starboard/Bow/Stern have DR values, Hull and Sail never has any. DR scale form 0 (no DR value, most small ships have this) to 19 (Prince 1st rate). DR values are different in different directions, a Xebec for example has 2/2 DR for Port/Starboard and 1/1 for Bow/Stern so it needs to be listed for all directions. --Mcgreag 18:21, 21 January 2008 (CET) Gun info There is a problem with only listing the gun weight and pull the rest of the data from base data for that gun. For some ships the gun data is slightly different than the base data for that gun weight. Here are 2 examples: 'Bermuda' Sloop (Fallback) has 5lb guns which normaly do 25 damage but on that ship they only do 22.5. 'Stralsund' Mastercraft Frigate has 11lb guns with 27.8sec reload time but normal 11lb guns have 32sec reload time. I think it's fallback/mastercraft and possibly some refit ships that have these bonuses/penalties.--Mcgreag 18:27, 21 January 2008 (CET) Update on Gun info: Mastercraft ships are not the only ones with different RoF, several level 50 refits (none below level 50), most sleek and heavy versions of the ships have different RoF values. At this point I would think it would just be easiest if the gun info where entered by hand per ship. Automating it doesn't seem like an option.--Mcgreag 13:24, 3 February 2008 (CET) : That's good to know. I guess we can start working towards that then. --Mopster 14:27, 3 February 2008 (CET)